To Walk With Mortals
by Lucreace
Summary: Due to the loss of a bet, Lunitari - goddess of magic - is cursed to walk one day as a mortal every year to learn their ways. What she encounters there is beyond her imaginings as she follows the life of one of her greatest followers and greatest betrayers.
1. Chapter 1

Warm summer sun graced the dawn as a gentle breeze swept the fringes of the long grass. The dappled early morning light filtered through the verdant leaves on the trees spreading mottled shadow onto the meadow floor. It was still too early for the heat of the sun to burn the dew from the grass but the promise of heat was already in the air. Slowly, the first birds began their blissful, rampant song announcing the day was about to begin.

It was always like this. Always warm when her bare feet graced the soft earth of Krynn. Though where on Krynn she was, she had no idea. The nausea was close on her heels, knocking her to her knees and leaving her reeling. A moment later however, it had passed and she was left enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back. She remained on her knees for a moment, letting the heat flow through her mortal flesh. So this was what the fuss was about.

At that thought, she looked down at her hands, her mortal hands. There was a small scar on her left middle finger, a scrape from one of her earlier adventures in the realm of the living and she smiled when she remembered the red liquid that had flowed freely from the wound. The sting of pain she also recalled and her smile slipped from her face. Slowly, she climbed back to her feet again and looked down at herself. At least this time she wasn't naked. The first few times she'd done this, she'd known nothing about clothing. Apparently, it caused quite a stir when you walked around with nothing on. Though why, she was unsure. There was nothing wrong with being bare and when she thought about it, she preferred it that way. Clothing had a way of irritating her skin and causing it to itch, however the red dress she now wore would be adequate.

Dismissing the thought, she took a brief look around. The landscape was breath-taking. High mountains hung in the distance topped with white snow and a deep mist. They gave way to foothills and then to the rolling meadows, of which she now stood upon. Behind her, was a large, crystal clear lake. The water was a beautiful blue and reflected the first light of the morning. Stooping down, she cupped some of the water in her hand and sipped it. The crisp coolness of it slid down her throat and into her stomach, settling there in a most comfortable manner. A frown marred her clear brow as she looked around. She wasn't sure where she was but she had the feeling it was Ansalon…Abanasinia if those majestic mountains were anything to go by. She'd seen them from her usual vantage point enough times. That would mean the small town of Solace was to the south. Very well, south it was then. Turning her bare feet in that direction, she began making her way around the lake and towards the treetop town.

An hour later, she found herself at the other side of the lake. The only thing about being mortal was the walking. If she'd been in her usual form, she'd not need to spend an hour travelling but then again, she'd not be here if that were the case. The sun had begun it's slow rise in the sky, warming the air and drying the dew. A smile graced her features as she strolled along and took in the beautiful morning.

Presently, she found the road leading away from the lake. Turning her back on the crisp clear water, she began to follow the track that led to the town. The thought of actually visiting the town in the trees sent a small rush through her, which she reckoned must be excitement and a smile curved her mouth up at the corners.

As she approached the town, voices drifted down to where she was walking. Angry voices at that. Curious more than frightened, she kept her pace steady and the voices grew louder. It took a moment for her to process what they were saying but when she had, she frowned. Rounding the corner, she saw three large teens push a smaller lad onto the floor. The laughter directed at him made her blood boil and she strode forward, a spell came to mind but the words seemed illusive, like a dream half forgotten. Still, as she watched them kick a book form the young man's hand, she let out a shout and the three of them turned to look at her.

"Don't you know how to treat people?" she snapped. Her voice sounded tinny, from disuse but the message was clear enough.

"He's all yours anyway, we're done here." The largest of the three spat his words out and with a jerk of his head turned away. One of them leaned down and whispered something hateful that she didn't quite catch, something like fortunate, girl and fighting. She watched them leave before she walked towards the prone figure on the ground. Seeing that he was still breathing, she picked up the book that had been kicked aside and hunkered down beside him. She lingered near his shoulder, his head turned away from her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice still sounding rusty. Slowly, he turned his head to face her. A red trickle streamed from his nose and he was certainly dusty. Her eyes however, were drawn to the piercing ice blue of his and she tilted her head a little curiously, she'd never seen eyes that colour before. It's a shame the skin around them was crinkled into a scowl and the line of his thin mouth set already into a firm line.

"Who are you?" His question took her by surprise and she returned his scowl. The question was a good one though and she sat back, confused for a moment.

"Who am I?" she muttered. This was something new, although she'd observed before and spent time among mortals, conversing with them was something else entirely. She could tell him the truth but that wouldn't be the best course of action, a quick lie then, "Luni, I'm just passing through," she answered. His eyes narrowed further for a brief moment before he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Without a word, she held out his book with a small smile. He took it and dusted the cover with a sigh.

"Who were they?" she asked sitting down on the road beside him.

"Buffoons seeking their daily amusement." He brushed the tips of his fingers against his bloodied nose and snorted. She reached for her magic only to find it absent. A wave of confusion passed over her before she recalled her mortal form. She wanted to wipe away the brilliant red from his pale skin, to heal the hurt there but had no means in which to do so. She frowned, not liking the powerlessness of it all.

"They do this to you daily?" she asked instead. He nodded and turned those eyes away from her. "Why?"

"You tell me?" he spat. The level of his venom shocked her and she sat back, wondering what this mortal had done to deserve such treatment. She knew his kind were fond of beating each other but to see it first hand was more than a little shocking. Opening her mouth to speak, he shook his head. "Don't," was the only word he said as he wiped his blood-stained hand on his dusty clothing. It was then that she realised he was wearing robes rather than the standard garb she usually saw on these trips.

"You're a mage!" she gasped. Her eyes widened and another one of those rushes came over her. Something must have changed about her because he too became slightly more animated than before. Perhaps her cheeks had coloured, the certainly felt warmer. The lad nodded.

"You're not bothered by that?"

"Should I be?"

He gave her a look that made her feel as though she had said something odd before he shook his head, "Maybe a little."

"Why?"

"Never mind," he said shaking his head once more. Luni crossed her legs at the ankle and regarded the young wizard beside her. How fortunate to find a mage on her wondering, albeit a trainee by the looks of it. He'd be drawing his magic from her brother, rather than herself but who knew, in a few years' time it could be from her. It made her smile. The thought of this person drawing on her reserves warmed her for some reason.

"Who are you?" she asked all of a sudden, aware that she hadn't even asked his name.

"Raistlin," he replied. The name sounded nice in her mind. She spoke it aloud, trying how it felt in her mouth and nodded. The odd expression appeared on his face once more and she could only smile. Wisps of auburn hair were tugged in a sudden breeze, mingling it with her fine red locks. She made up her mind. She would spend the day with this young mage and see what he could teach her.

Extending her hand, she smiled and said, "I'm pleased to meet you Raistlin." He took her hand in his, the moment they touched, a sharp spark flushed through her and she inhaled softly. He didn't seem to notice however and merely shook her hand.

"Thank you for your help Luni," he said. He smiled a little at her then; it did weird things to her blood but she found it a pleasant sensation. "I should get going," he muttered.

"Where are you going?" she asked tilting her head.

"To the lake, to study." At any other time, she'd have been proud of the young mage's dedication to his art. Today however, she was only disappointed. Maybe she should tell him the truth, maybe then he'd leave the studying for the day and show her the town. It wasn't that she needed anyone to help her, far from it; however, she'd just had her first real conversation with a mortal and she found she wanted to talk a lot more. There was just so much to learn here!

"Oh," the noise was out of her mouth before she could stop it and she looked away from the scrutiny of those blue eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" he snapped. Her eyes widened at his tone but she didn't say anything. This conversation stuff was harder than it looked it seemed.

"Nothing at all," she replied. "It's good to see someone so dedicated to their learning." Her voice was full of pride and slowly, they both rose to their feet. It was then that she noticed how dreadfully thin Raistlin was. Taller than her by a few inches, he was also slender to the point of looking wasted. "Have you eaten?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Why?" he frowned at her again. He spent a lot of time doing that it seemed and she wondered if he knew it made his face screw up in such an ugly manner.

"Because I haven't either and I'd like to spend some time talking with you. I've never met a mage before." Her voice fell to a whisper and the smile crept back onto her face. Raistlin nodded and he gave a small shrug.

"I'm going to be here most of the day; you're welcome to join me." His words were flat, almost begrudging but she wasn't too sure what he meant by it. Still, she also wanted to see the town so she gave a nod.

"I'll go and find some food from town and then bring it back here." A nod at her was all the response she got and the mage turned to leave. His footsteps were light and she watched him go before turning round and walking towards Solace.

She dismissed him from her mind as she walked on. The sun was now a little higher in the sky than before and the day was really starting to heat up. Dust rose from the road, making her cough and she was only glad when she reached the ramp up to the tree top town. A few people were coming and going about their business and she smiled at the inhabitants. Some of them returned her smile, most did not. Luni had always thought this was a friendly place but the inhabitants seemed less than welcoming.

A delicious scent wafted passed her nose and she walked until she could find the source. It reminded her sharply of the simple pleasure of tasting food and another smile crept onto her cheeks. Finding the baker, she purchased a couple of warm rolls and a honey cake. These were simple things that she'd tried before and knew they were delicious. The money came from a small pouch in her dress and she thanked the baker profusely before turning away. She'd liked to have visited the inn as well but found the door was shut. Perhaps Raistlin would bring her there later.

Her return journey to the lake didn't take as long as she expected however when she arrived, she was hot, sweaty and feeling a little more uncomfortable than she liked. What was more; Raistlin was nowhere to be seen. Biting her lower lip, she looked around again for the elusive mage. Had she said something wrong? Had she given herself away? Maybe she'd acted a little too oddly for his liking and he'd simply left the area. A wave of a new emotion, one she'd never felt before, crashed through her and she stooped forward, placing their lunch on the floor for a moment.

A rustling from a nearby hedge caught her attention however and out stepped Raistlin, a look of consternation on his face, "You shouldn't walk around unarmed like this," he said as he approached her, "Anyone could be out here."

"No one's going to hurt me Raistlin," she said as she picked up the food once more. "What's behind the bush?" His face coloured a rather alarming shade and she got the feeling once again that she'd asked something silly. Hastily she asked another question, "Where are you studying?"

He gestured to the roots of a rather large tree, when she looked, she spotted his book and she smiled. "I come here most days when I'm not working." When he sat down in the bole of the tree, she sank down beside him once more and unwrapped the rolls. Handing one to him, she watched him as he tore a small bite off and popped it in his mouth.

"What do you do?"

"I help the local healer," he replied simply after swallowing his mouthful of bread.

Hundreds of questions flooded in Luni's mind and she asked them, one by one, as they sat by the lake. Slowly, the sun reached its zenith and began its slow descent back down to the horizon once more. The heat of the day lessened as they talked and slowly, the light began to fade. The day was no less beautiful for the loss of the sun however and she was eager to make the most of this unusual opportunity. "Where are you from Luni?" Raistlin asked after a momentary lull in the conversation.

The question caught her off guard and she swallowed. Her throat seemed to be dry all of a sudden and her mind heavy. "Palanthas," she answered after a pause that had stretched for too long. His shrewd eyes narrowed but he didn't comment on her lie.

"That's a long way," was his only thought. She nodded, knowing that much was true and a sort of silence descended between them. She looked over at the mage's hands and noticed for the first time that his fingers were long, finely built and delicate. As she studied them, he flexed the digits before curling them around the book and sighing, "I need to go home, my brother will be livid with worry," there was no mistaking the bite behind his words. Were mortals not meant to love their siblings?

"I shall walk back to the town with you," she said. The warmth in her voice surprised her and slowly, she rose to her feet. Smoothing the fabric on the front of her dress, she noticed that her foot felt odd, she'd been sitting on it and a slight stabbing, tingling sensation now pecked at it. Raistlin too got up and stretched. It was almost hard to believe they'd been sat talking all day and by the looks of it, he was as surprised as she was. "If you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" he asked. She pondered the question before falling in step beside him. It had been an interesting day spent discussing some of the looser details of magic use. He didn't have them all correct, for instance how each user was connected to the god but she refrained from correcting him. It wouldn't be right and he'd certainly start questioning where it was she came from, how she knew these things. Slowly, the road changed from a dusty track to the boardwalks that would take them up into the trees. The sounds of laughter drifted down towards them and she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Where are those people?" she asked.

"The Inn of the Last Home," Raistlin pointed to the huge tree that was the central part of the town, "You'll find a room and a warm welcome inside." When he explained that, it was without a trace of warmth and she wondered why he felt so bitter about it at such a young age. He was just sixteen years with a disposition that bespoke of someone far, far older. Gently, she reached out and laid her hand on his forearm.

"I have no need for a room," she replied, "And I've found a warm a welcome as any I could hope for." The smile he gave her warmed her cheeks and she gave his arm a small squeeze. She noticed once again how slender he was and she made sure she didn't grab on too hard. "You've taught me much Raistlin," she added when they stopped outside a small house nestled amongst the branches of a great Vallenwood tree.

"You're welcome," he said. "Will you stay here long?"

"I don't think so but if I pass through this way again, I shall come and find you." Tiptoeing up, she placed her lips against his hollow cheek and smiled. The young mage looked more startled than anything and he rubbed the tips of his fingers against the place she'd kissed. That was the sort of thing mortal humans did surely? She'd seen them do so often enough while she was in her rightful place at least. "Fare well Raistlin," she squeezed his hand a final time, feeling the spark travel through her once more before turning away.

"Goodbye Luni," he whispered after her. She just caught his words as she continued along the wooden walkway and began her descent to the ground beneath. Her thoughts were with her newest friend as she turned back towards the lake and into the gloom. It was time for her to take her rightful place once more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a mere blink of an eye before Luni found herself found herself once more on the shores of Lake Crystamere. The sun once more warmed her back and a wide smile touched her face when she realised that once more she would be able to explore Solace and the Vallenwood trees that the inhabitants called their home. She found herself wearing the same red dress as she had done before, her hair still tumbled loosely down her back and that was still red too. It was a fitting colour, the colour her followers wore. She held out her pale arms and looked down at her now mortal hands and smiled. They were fine fingers, not unlike a pair of hands she'd admired the last time she had walked the Krynnish land. What was the name of that young mage again? Rai… something. Raymond? No, that wasn't it, Railin, Raimon… "Raistlin!"

That was the name she'd been searching for. She wasn't sure whether it was she who had spoken however and she looked over her shoulder. There wasn't anyone there. As she turned, she whacked against something solid and found herself sprawling in the dusty road. "Ow!" she muttered as she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" a deep, friendly voice hit her and she looked up into warm hazel eyes set in an open face. A large hand extended to her and she tilted her head before realising it was being offered to help her up.

"What is it brother?" The softer voice she recognised immediately and was on her feet before the other could help. Her eyes must have shown something because the bigger one turned round and gave a look to his brother of pure confusion. Raistlin's blue eyes recognised her too and a small smile graced his thin lips. Their eyes held each other for a moment. For that moment, nothing else existed.

"Raist?"

The moment shattered and she blinked, wondering what it was that had just happened, Raistlin let out a barely audible snort before turning to his brother. "Caramon, is it so hard to believe that I know this girl?" Luni stepped around the one called Caramon and stood in front of her friend.

"So you uh… know each other?"

"We met around this time last year," Raistlin replied, answering his brother's question, "Caramon, this is Luni. Luni, my twin brother."

"I was passing through when we happened upon each other," she said. She kept her eyes on Raistlin as she spoke. Their eyes locked once more and she thrilled to meet the young mage once more. She'd be able to see how his studies were going and what progress he'd made. Had he become more powerful? Had he given up altogether? Was he still healing people? Did he know of any new herbs? All questions that he could answer. Her eyes searched his, a small smile on her lips. For a brief moment, the Goddess forced herself to wonder why she was so drawn to this young man. What forces were bringing them together more than once in his lifetime? The thought burst when Caramon coughed again.

Their eyes left each other and turned to the larger twin. She tilted her head a little, wondering whether he'd inhaled something to cause the coughing. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded and gave a sort of half-smile that was a little hard to understand.

"Sure."

"Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to work?" Raistlin hissed. The conversation in which Caramon had been mentioned the previous year filtered back to her and she recalled that they didn't exactly get along entire well.

"Will you be alright?" Caramon asked. Raistlin's blue eyes narrowed and he gave a slight nod. Caramon gave her a pointed look, of which she was unsure, before turning away and continuing down the road. They remained where they were for a moment, merely looked at each other. Luni noticed that although he'd grown slightly taller, he'd not filled out at all, not an inch. He was as slender as ever and there was a hard glint in his eyes that hadn't been there the previous year. It made her wonder what had happened. She also knew he was looking at her, searching her, with those eyes of his and she could only smile back.

"I'm pleased to see you," she said, "Would you object to some company?"

"No." he replied simply. She fell in step beside the mage and that was when she noticed the book tucked into a bag at his side. So he was still studying then.

"How are you?" she asked, not wanting the conversation to die before it began. He flashed her a look that sent a shiver down her spine and she shut her mouth. The warmth seemed to flow from the day, strange, how it was still yet morning and the sun shone brightly as it always did this time of year. Had she upset him somehow? He led her to the bole of the very same tree as they'd sat under before and flopped down. She sank beside him and rested her elbows on her knees, her chin on her hands.

"Where did you go?" he said finally. There was a hint of iron in his tone and she swallowed, finding her throat dry of a sudden.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! I looked everywhere for you and no one had seen you," Raistlin said. "And here you are, an exact year later as if nothing had happened, like it was a normal thing to do."

"I didn't know our conversation meant that much to you." Luni said. She placed a hand on his slender forearm and the same spark that hit her before rocketed through her again. Sucking in a breath, she forced her hand to remain where it was, unsure what it all meant.

"It did." His response was a mere breathy whisper and a strange expression crossed his face.

"I'm only here for the day." She looked down at her hand and felt a pang of something negative for the first time in her mortal existence. It settled in her stomach and stayed there. It was heavy, not a pleasant sensation and one she couldn't seem to shift.

"Then we'd best make the most of it." Raistlin spoke after a moment, his voice a mere whisper. She was beginning to think that he liked speaking in whispers rather than with his actual voice.

"What shall we do?" she hugged her knees to her chest and looked up into his sharp face. If he wasn't scowling so much, he'd be handsome. Already, lines had begun to crinkle his eyes and frame his mouth. They weren't there always but they would be in a few short years' time.

"I intended to study." Her face brightened at that! He'd continued to learn magic.

"How is school going?"

Reluctantly, she withdrew her hand from his arm and he shifted, pulling the large tome from his bag. Opening it up, she showed her some of the notes he'd made around the edges of the most rudimentary magic and she smiled. She had no trouble reading either the words on the page or his notes but she feigned innocence. To appear to be able to read it would invite unwanted questions and besides, he was only too pleased to explain it to her. "Have you cast anything yet?" she asked.

His face darkened a little and he nodded, "On my brother." When he didn't elaborate further, she nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was a sleep spell, while he was sick. Caramon never gets sick, that's my role." His voice was soft but the biting undertone was there once more.

"And it worked?"

"Of course it worked." He may have been snappish with the response but her smile was wide and she knew her eyes were shining at the news.

"Well done Raistlin, it takes some many years to do such simple things and you've done it at… uh…" She stalled when she realised she was unsure of his age.

"Seventeen." If he thought she knew too much about his subject, he remained silent on the subject and gave a nod. "It's what I've been working towards for as long as I can remember," he said.

"You must have been so proud." He nodded and the smile he gave her was blissful. When it faded from his slim face, she knew she'd do much to see it restored. His cares melted from his face when he smiled like that, his eyes lit up too and she could only smile back.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No," he replied. Her eyes narrowed over his thin frame but she didn't press the matter.

"We can't sit here and talk all day Raistlin, I want to see some more of your town before I have to leave." She rose to her feet and found that the tingle spread where she had been sitting on her limbs once more. "Come on, let's walk to the lake at least, the sun is too warm and the cool water will certainly make me feel better."

Raistlin didn't answer her, merely tucked his book back into his bag and got up. There was no awkwardness in his stride like there had been before. It would appear that the young mage had grown more accustomed to his height and he strode forward with confidence. He no longer looked down at the ground when he walked either and Luni was wont to believe that he wouldn't have any trouble with the older boys either. Good. He didn't deserve such treatment, no one did. Extending her hand out, she caught his and laced their fingers together as though it was the most natural thing for her to do and led him to the cool water. Down by the lake, a small breeze kissed their skin, cooling her enough to be more comfortable.

She didn't need to worry about removing her shoes as she had none; it was then that he noticed she wore nothing on her feet. "Do you not have shoes?" She shook her head.

"I like to feel the grass between my feet when I walk."

"And when you catch a stone?"

She tilted her head, not sure what he meant for a moment. When she caught on to what he was talking about, she flushed a little, "I manage." He fell silent after that, swinging their hands as they were clasped. The sound of birdsong drifted with them as they walked comfortably side by side and Luni couldn't keep the smile from her face. She'd never experienced anything like this before, not in the many years she'd been walking the earth. The warmth of his hand as it pressed into hers, the very sound of his breathing as he strode beside her made her heart beat that little bit faster. The warmth on her cheeks was nothing to do with the sun either. The slight contact made her wonder what it would be like to have him touch other areas of her, rather than just her hand. She shook her head, dismissing such ideas, that was the mortals to experience with each other. Still, it made her cheeks burn and her stomach did a strange somersault at the very thought.

Her thoughts were shattered when he pushed light auburn hair from his face and sighed. His eyes were on their hands too as they swung and she stopped walking. "Something's troubling you," she stated. A flush coloured his overly pale cheeks and she wondered what had been running through his mind.

"I'm not…" he paused and took a breath before continuing, "I'm not used to the company of girls… this is…" his words trailed off again and he fell silent.

"Have I done something to upset you?" she asked.

He shook his head quickly and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth. When he didn't speak straight away she made to drop his hand, however he kept hold of it, rather tighter than was strictly necessary. "Far from it," he whispered eventually, "It's just, tomorrow you'll be gone and I'll not know if I will see you again," he added. His tone of voice was sincere enough but there was something that made her breath hitch and caused her to pause.

"I cannot stay," she said. A tremble began in her arm and he let his gaze fall to the floor. When her eyes found him once more, she noticed that he shook too. She hoped he wasn't getting sick with something, somehow, she doubted it. He didn't press her for a reason, just nodded quietly, resigned to something she had no clue about.

As they walked, she spotted a rather large rock which overhung the lake. Tugging his hand slightly, she brought them both to the rock, where she released him. Not having to worry about shoes, she flopped down and slipped her feet into the blissful cold water. It cooled her blood and made her instantly more comfortable. Raistlin slipped down beside her but kept his legs crossed, far away from the water. She noted for the first time, that his breath was a little forced and she raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head and gave a small shrug, "The dry weather does me no favours," he muttered. Perhaps there was a reason for his slight frame.

"When are you at school next?" she asked.

"In the morning, I'm helping with tutoring the younger students now," he said. There wasn't a trace of pride in his voice as he spoke of it however, making her wonder at the choice he had in the matter, "It gives us a few extra coins at the end of the week. My brother works the farm."

"Do you not enjoy teaching?" she asked. He let out a wheezing cough before he continued, covering his mouth with his hand. He shook his head after it passed and slipped his hand into the cold water of the lake, cleaning it.

"The master there is an imbecile, I could do more than he can when I was in my first year there," he shrugged. His cool demeanour brought a smile to her face and she turned to look over at him again. Once more, their eyes met and that flush raced through her, sending her heart pounding and her legs wobbling. Perhaps she should stop looking at him… that would help. She couldn't bring herself to do it however so she tilted her head, a gesture she was quickly becoming used to, and frowned a little. "Master Theobald and I don't exactly see eye to eye," he added.

"You don't see eye to eye with a lot of people do you?" she said as she kicked her feet in the water. Little droplets splashed onto her red dress, cooling her legs further. Slowly, he shook his head and sighed a little.

"Not really, I don't think most people understand," he said. Luni was well aware of the suspicion that came with his calling and she nodded.

"I suppose that's the problem with being a wielder of magic," she said.

"You seem to know a lot about it." Was that a mildly accusing tone to his voice and she turned her eyes away from him and out over the lake.

"When you walk the lands Raistlin, you tend to notice these things," she replied avoiding giving him more details than she should.

"Is that what you do then? Walk the lands? To what purpose I wonder," he turned sharp blue eyes to her face and regarded her intently. There was something about the gaze that made her feel far from comfortable and she once again found her throat dry. Scooping up some of the cool water in her hand, she drank and remained silent, willing the sensation to leave them. The water pushed away the unpleasantness and she let out a sigh before getting to her feet once more.

"The experiences I gain are valuable," she whispered as she rose. She didn't want to offend the young mage; she felt she owed him an answer that was at least halfway truthful. He nodded and seemed to accept what she said.

"I can imagine some of the sights you've seen are astounding," he said. She detected a trace of sarcasm in his voice as he stood and she let out a girlish giggle. It surprised her as much as it did him.

"Actually, yes. I've seen some interesting things and learned much," she nodded. She turned to face him and held out her hand once more. He took it without hesitation and she turned them back towards Solace. The sun had begun its descent towards the mountains one more and she knew it would soon be time to leave again.

The silence as they walked was comfortable once more and she laced their fingers again. His palm was warm in hers and she found the contact pleasing. The air turned cool as they walked and she cast her eyes on the ground, slowing her pace without really thinking about it. He slowed alongside her and drew a step closer to her. By the time they reached the boardwalk, they reached a standstill. "What is it?" he asked.

"I find I do not wish to leave," she replied.

"Then stay." He gave a little shrug as though doing so would be the easiest thing in the world. Slowly, she shook her head. Maybe she could for a day longer, maybe a few more. It would turn into weeks and she knew it well. No, she had duty to attend to and arcane forces to administer, she was not free to indulge and idle with this young, untested mage. She took a step towards him and took both his hands in hers, squeezing them lightly.

"I cannot," she said. The regret in her voice was palpable, the disappointment in his eyes stung and she shook her head to emphasise her point. "I have duty to attend to, one that cannot be abandoned for long," she added.

"Something to do with your wandering?" he asked. He dropped her hand and brushed auburn hair back from his forehead. She nodded, unable to form words over the harsh lump in her throat. "You will be back this way." It wasn't a question, more of a statement and she knew it was true even as she opened her mouth to deny it. Her eyes flicked from his bright blue eyes to his thin lips and back again. The small smile there was knowing. She realised she was holding her breath, waiting for something, yet what she didn't know.

She stepped forward and embraced the young mage; he went rigid in her arms for a moment before relaxing and awkwardly returning her gesture. She wasn't sure if this was it, it didn't feel quite right somehow. There was something missing it seemed but she wasn't knowledgeable enough to recognise what it was. Taking a step back, she tiptoed up and placed her lips against his pale, soft cheek. "Until next time Raistlin," she whispered against his cheek.

"Be well," he replied with an odd smile on her face. She let her gaze linger on him for a long moment before she turned away and walked heavily away. She knew his eyes followed her until she was out of range.


	3. Chapter 3

On her third visit to Abanasinia, Luni had no doubt about where she was or who she was going to see. As the cool dawn light caressed her bare shoulders, she turned her feet towards Solace. Looking down, she smiled to notice they now had shoes on. Odd how these little things changed each visit. Perhaps they were going to do a lot more walking this time and the occasion warranted it. She was looking down at them as she walked, only remembering to look where she was going when she heard people talking ahead. It sounded as though they were arguing.

"But how did it get in your pack? That's the real question!" barked a gruff voice.

"I think you dropped it and I must have picked it up, it's a good job I'm here really otherwise you'd have really lost it," the higher pitched tone of a kender reached her ears and she clapped her hands a couple of times. It had been a long time since she'd met a kender and they were always a source of fascination. They told the best stories and were always full of laughter. As she crested the rise of the hill, she saw that this particular kender was in conversation with an old looking dwarf. The rest of his companions were an odd bunch to say the least. A half elven fellow who had a curly haired woman by his side, a pair of burly looking young men, one of whom she thought she recognised and of course, Raistlin. She wasn't even sure why she was so surprised by that. These meetings were becoming something of a habit for them both. The smile on her face brightened as she walked towards the companions.

"Of all the ludicrous ideas!" The dwarf spluttered his words, clearly outraged at the very idea. The two bigger teens sniggered and even the half elf smiled a little. Curly hair shook her head. Luni continued her approach of the group but suddenly felt a little odd when she got closer. She had looked forward to speaking with the mage again but wasn't too sure what all his friends would make of her. They seemed to be more than capable and there was something isolating about their laughter. Maybe she would walk passed them and let them continue with their journey. Maybe…

"Oh don't be so uptight Flint," the Kender said, interrupting her thoughts, "You'll do yourself a mischief." At that, the dwarf's face turned purple and even Luni giggled as she approached them. Her laughter caught them off guard and all the faces turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help notice…" her words trailed off and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle another laugh. Her cheeks coloured under the gaze of so many people but then her eyes met familiar bright blue ones and her unease evaporated. "Hello Raistlin," she said. A curious flush rose on her cheeks as she spoke and the slender young man, for now he was indeed a young man, returned her smile.

"Friend of yours Raist?" The curly haired woman asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," he replied. "Though it's been a while, a year in fact," he added thoughtfully. Luni tore her gaze away from him and smiled at the rest of his companions.

"I tend to pass through this way at this time of year," she explained clasping her hands together in front of her. "But it looks as though you're all going somewhere." Indeed, it did look that way. There was a wagon loaded with all manner of implements. Most of them looked like they were used for farming and other such tasks although some of them were more ornate, such as belt buckles and other trinkets.

"Only to Haven," Raistlin said as she crossed over to stand beside him. "I'm sure you can accompany us," he added.

"But only for-"

"-the day, I know." She smiled at him then before turning to look at the other companions. "Do you mind?" The way he said is made it less of a question and more of a formality. Flint, the clear owner of the wares gave a nod.

"Any friend of his is a friend of mine." With that, the argument between dwarf and kender completely forgotten, he gave a signal to the half elf and they were on the move again. Luni fell in step beside Raistlin and they walked in silence for a little while. The sound of birds reached them, the sun rose into a cloudless sky and the scent of some wildflowers drifted passed them as they walked. The companions kept stealing glances at them both and every time they did, she felt a flush of heat flow through her body.

"This is new," she said after a while.

"It's a job." He gave a slight shrug at that and let the subject drop.

"You're still teaching?"

"Sometimes."

"Who are these people?" she asked. Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned in a little closer so he would hear her.

"The dwarf is Flint, Caramon you know. The kender is Tasslehoff. The woman riding alongside Tanis is Kitiara, my half-sister and the other boy is Sturm," he explained. He had a half-sister? That was certainly news. "We accompany the smith here and there. He says it's to guard the wagon from thieves but I think he likes the company." Raistlin said. She wanted to reach down and seize his hand in hers but wasn't exactly sure how welcome that would be in front of his friends. Folding her arms in front of her, she forced herself to think of something else.

"How have you been?"

"Since last year?" There was bitterness in his voice then that surprised her.

"Yes Raistlin, since last year," she replied.

"A lot had happened Luni, most of which I don't want to dwell on." He shook his head as though dismissing something and she fell silent, "But for the most part, I am well. How was your year?"

"Uneventful, for the most part," she answered without missing a beat. Most of that was true as well, there was only one event that she looked forward to each year and this was it. She did her duty, administered the power to the right places, made sure her cousins didn't argue too much and all without much thought. What she enjoyed was watching her followers and yes, occasionally playing the odd trick on them here and there. There was something about illusions that fascinated her and in the past it had amused her to try new methods of fooling some of her followers. Funny, she'd not done that for a while.

Noticing that her companion had once again fallen silent, she looked around at the others. They were a motley bunch, mismatched and perhaps ill fitted but their loyalty was obvious. Tanis and Kitiara were clearly rather involved with each other, Sturm and Caramon obviously got along very well and the kender, well, he'd get along with everyone.

"Have you learned any new spells since we last met?" she asked softly. Catching a sideways glance at him, she smiled. He'd not changed all that much since their last meeting, grown maybe a slight bit taller and his hair a little longer but that was it. He was still whip-thin with the slender, caster hands that she had admired so many times before.

"A little, perhaps when we stop, I can show you?" he replied. His blue eyes flashed then with something and she nodded.

"I'd like that," she said. She found herself missing the tree under which they sat and the solitude they shared. Being around him with other people made him act different, more sullen and brooding, she wasn't sure she liked it that much. Still, it was clear he had a duty to perform and she'd not steer him away from that.

"So how come you're friends with Raistlin and we've not met you before?" Tasslehoff spoke as he walked up to join them.

"Am I not allowed friends?" Raistlin asked. Although his tone was soft, there was a bite to it that she had heard before.

"Of course you are, you just never bring them with you on these adventures, or to the inn, or anywhere really," Tasslehoff said.

"I don't spend that much time here Tasslehoff," she replied.

"How come? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, I love being here," she said. Was that a smile on her friends face? "I'd spend more time here if I could but…" she shook her head and her words trailed off.

"So why don't you?"

"An interesting question, why don't you stay?" Raistlin asked.

"We all have our duty to attend to," she replied, repeating the words she had often spoken before. "And I cannot neglect mine for long." She exchanged a look with her mage and smiled sadly. That he would be hers was far from doubt.

"That's a shame, I don't think I've ever seen him smile before," Tasslehoff shrugged. Luni chuckled at that and shook her head. The flush on Raistlin's pale face was clear and she frowned a little, wondering what it meant. She'd ask him about it when they had some alone time later on.

"Really?" she leaned forward to be a little closer to Tasslehoff's ear and grinned, "The trick is to get him talking first," she whispered with a wink.

"I can hear you," Raistlin said. Luni straightened up and feigned looking shocked, as though he'd caught her doing something highly illegal. She covered her mouth with her hand but the smile creeping onto her face gave away her mirth. He breathed out a laugh, which earned him a few sidelong glances, her own giggle joined his and she found herself walking a little bit closer than before.

"So what duty would that be?" Tasslehoff asked raising a brow. His thick topknot bounced as he skipped happily along beside her. She spotted the look of interest on her other companion's face and she swallowed.

"Administration."

"That doesn't sound that important," the kender replied.

"I can't go into more detail than that, so please don't ask me anymore." She was aware of his reaction as well as the kenders and she shook her head.

"One day, you're going to tell me what's so important about it," Raistlin whispered. His voice was just by her ear, his breath brushed her skin and she shivered. Not because it was revolting, but because it wasn't. She dearly wished she could speak of it and she leaned her head a little closer to him.

"I wish I could," was all she managed to get out before a mocking voice broke their conversation.

"Take her away from here, little brother and do what's going through your head." Kitiara said to him. A flush appeared on his pale cheeks and he shot her a withering glare. She only laughed at him, causing him to colour further. At that, Flint piped up and turned to look at them both.

"If you want to skip out on this trip, I don't mind," he said. His voice was gruff but the words were kindly meant. Caramon looked aghast for a moment, his eyes flicking worriedly to his frail twin before Sturm nudged him in the ribs. For a moment, Luni thought he'd take to option and lead her back to Solace. Raistlin however, shook his head.

"We'll follow at a distance," he said instead.

"Are you sure?" Caramon asked.

"What possible danger could bestow us on this road Caramon?" he snapped. His twin looked hurt at the barb.

"I suppose it's safe," he muttered. Another jab in the ribs from Sturm made him turn around and Raistlin stopped walking. Luni stopped walking too and they waited for the large wagon to pass them by. Then they waited a little longer. After five minutes had passed, they turned and resumed walking, following his companions at a more leisurely pace. After a moment, they both relaxed, she took his hand once more and laced their fingers together. The small shock he seemed to produce flowed through her and she instantly felt more alive. The mortal heart within her chest beat that little bit faster and she felt her cheeks warm. Why her body did such things when she touched him was beyond her knowledge. She'd observed mortals before; even spoke to a couple but this level of contact was completely new. Biting her lower lip, she flicked green eyes over him. She couldn't place it. He was thin, all angles and well, she just didn't know.

"Was there something troubling you?" he asked.

"No… I don't know… maybe," she said.

"Tell me."

"Do you get it too?" she blurted out, not entirely sure where to start but needing to say something.

"What do you mean?"

"When we touch like this." She swung their hands up to emphasise her point and he glanced at their entwined fingers.

"Explain what you mean," he said.

"I don't understand it, but when our hands meet, it's like heat… in my blood," she said. "It doesn't make all that much sense to me either. It makes my heart speed up." He fell silent and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Was she making a fool of herself? Perhaps he didn't understand either and though she was weird.

After what seemed like an age, he nodded his head. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and she gave him a small smile. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "It's not a bad thing though, is it?" She shook her head.

"I think it's why I keep coming back here," she said.

"To Solace?" Or to Krynn in general?"

"I think so. Wait, what do you mean?" she frowned a little.

"I'm not stupid," he replied. He gave her hand a squeeze before continuing, "I know you disappear after you leave and you cannot say where. There's an air of mystery about you Luni and one day, I'll discover your secrets, that I can promise you. Until then, we can talk on the day you walk beside me and we can discuss what you wish." The way he said it made a cool shiver pass down her spine and she shuddered. Dismissing his promise as the frivolous words of a mortal, she merely turned her head to him and smiled.

"Tell me about the magic," she asked. The subject was more relevant than he would ever know and she eagerly awaited his answer. She was not disappointed. As they walked, he pulled his notebook from his bag and began discussing some of the finer points he'd learned over the year. His script was neat, flowing and easy to follow. It was clear he was passionate about his work by the rapid way he spoke about it. He barely paused for breath and the animation in his eyes was heart-warming. Rarely had she encountered such passion among her followers, all she could do was smile as he tried to explain some of the more complex aspects of his learning.

"Will you cast one of these?" she asked.

Slowly, he shook his head, long auburn locks swaying with the movement, "I can do so, without a problem really but if something were to happen to the wagon and I couldn't cast because I had done so already, I'd look rather stupid," he said.

"And we wouldn't want that!" she nodded, understanding his reasons completely. She was unaware of how dangerous these roads were and asking him to cast on a whim was a little unfair. He shot her a sidelong glance. For some reason, her gaze flicked from his startling blue eyes to his well-defined mouth. Their walking slowed until they stopped; her gaze lingered on his face. She found he was starring too and she swallowed finding her throat suddenly dry. "Raistlin?" she whispered as he took a step closer to her. He was so close she could smell him, the components in one of his pouches were an odd mix, both sweet and ghastly at the same time, yet the underlying scent could only be his. The rustling of his white robes in the wind surrounded her and she could even hear his breathing. Her heart thundered in her ears.

"Luni?" he replied. The word that was her name sounded like a caress even as he sounded unsure. His hand came up to rest lightly on her shoulder and his eyes roamed her face. She placed a shaking hand on his waist and a little more of the distance between them closed. "Why are you trembling?"

"I don't know," she whispered. They moved simultaneously, their lips reaching for the others in a single movement. The sensation of the soft skin on her lips sent liquid fire through her veins. If her heart was thundering before, it was raging now. Her hand clenched his white robes as his mouth lingered over hers.

As he pulled away, her eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side a little. His pupils were as dilated as hers and he sucked in a breath. "I didn't mean t-"

"Just be quiet and do it some more," she cut him off, silencing his doubt. He obeyed her wish, kissed her again. This time, she was hit by the strange flavour of someone else's breath on her skin. It invaded her senses and flooded her mind. Her knees felt weak under the delicious contact, her hands clenched that little bit tighter on his robes. Her eyes drifted shut; his hand brushed the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. She felt the spark of heat rush through her and her face flamed hot from the sensations that ran over her. Unsure of what to do, but loving the feelings that were quietly surfacing she tilted her head slightly. She was lost then as his fingers moved into her hair and for a long moment, nothing else in the world existed but the two of them.

"I never knew it felt so amazing," he whispered against her lips when he broke the contact. She giggled a little and rested her forehead against his.

"Me neither." Luni confessed. The sun had begun to sink towards the horizon and she swallowed, it would soon be time for her to leave once more. If his kiss had done one thing, it was make leaving all the more difficult. He took her hand and tugged her in the direction in which they were supposed to be walking. The distance between them had closed and when they reached the other companions an hour later, they received a few knowing smiles.

It was completely dark when they settled beside the fire. Raistlin gave his brother a curt nod before tugging Luni down beside him. Neither of them spoke, words didn't seem all that necessary and they both ate sparingly of the food they were offered. Sturm and Caramon continued chatting away about the various fights they would get in when they were older. Tanis and Kitiara had sunk behind the shadows, Tasslehoff and Flint were idling the time away in easy conversation. It made Luni wonder what he would usually do when she wasn't around. It sent an odd pang through her at the thought of leaving him alone with them but she had to do her duty, despite the heaviness she was beginning to feel.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"How do you stay?" she replied

"What choice is there?" She frowned at that. Although his words weren't meant caustically, the bite was just beneath the surface.

"I have to go soon."

"I know." Slowly, Raistlin got to his feet and stretched. Tugging her hand he led her away from the fire and into the gloomy night. The only moon was a thin sliver of the white moon, her cousin Solinari made a futile attempt to light the night sky. As soon as they were away from the others, he pulled her close. Her arms curled around his narrow waist and they held each other for the longest moment.

"I don't want to go," she whispered into his neck.

"I know," he repeated. His hand stroked her soft hair and he let out a small sigh. She leaned back a little and brushed her lips over his again. The same sensations ripped through her body and she lingered where she shouldn't for far too long. Raistlin whimpered a little under her mouth, how she longed to stay where she was yet she was already beginning to feel the dissipation of her form.

"Close your eyes," she said. He complied and she touched her tongue to his lips. He parted them and touched hers right back. The taste was what she focused on but even as she did, she felt the wind blowing through her, the air separating her mortal form. With a final whisper of farewell, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

This time, Luni knew exactly where she was and where she was going too. Her mage lived in Solace and that was where she would go. He'd know that today was the day she was set to appear and he would be waiting for her. She knew this in the very depths of her being. She was not disappointed. When she reached the little tumbledown house in which he and his brother lived, she saw him at the door. "Raistlin!" she called. He snapped his head round and gave her a curt nod.

"I don't have time to idle today," he said as she came closer. There was a deep frown on his face and his skin was flushed. She fell into step beside him, her concern written over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Look around you," he snapped. "Open your eyes for once and see for yourself." His harsh words stung but she did as he asked. Her eyes lingered over the town as they walked the bridges between the valenwood trees. A hush had descended, very few birds jumped from branch to branch. No voices echoed through the leaves and no cheer filled the air. She looked at the door at which he had stopped, a curious red cross had been hastily painted on but she didn't know what it meant.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Why am I not surprised," he hissed.

A pang of heat ran through her and she coloured, "Do you mind?"

"No," he replied.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," she said letting out a sigh. Raistlin's hand paused as he went to push open the door and he frowned.

"The plague Luni, the plague is here," he said. The sigh that fell from his lips was heartfelt and she knew she should help.

"How can I help?"

"You mean you're not going to flee from this place like nearly everyone else?" he asked as he pushed the door open and entered the gloomy room. She followed him in. The smell of sickness filled her nose and she grimaced. In one corner of the room, a bed held an elderly looking woman. There were several bloody rags beside her head and one she held tightly in her hand. Luni followed her friend over to the bedside and watched as he laid a slim hand on the woman's forehead. "Mrs Perrin?" he whispered. His voice was so soft, she could barely hear it but the woman's eyes flickered open, "Are you any better?" he asked.

"A little." The woman whispered back. It was clear to Luni that she had not got long left in this world and although Raistlin tended to her needs, it would be for nothing. By the time the sun set this day, Mrs Perrin would be dead. Raistlin stoked the fire in the grate back to life before creating a draught of herbs for the sick woman.

"I cannot stay long," he said, "But long enough to see you drink this." He placed the drink against the woman's lips when it had brewed and she drank weakly. When she was done, he removed it and placed it on the small table on the side of her bed. As he rose, her hand caught his narrow wrist and she nodded.

"Thank you," she hissed.

"You're welcome," he replied. He rose then and beckoned for Luni to follow him. They left the dying woman alone and stepped back into the air. Luni followed him in silence for a moment as she considered what she had seen. It made her wish, dearly wish, she could do more to assist him. Her magic was of the arcane, not the healing variety, like her cousins and there was nothing she could do besides assist him. She found that once again, she was questioning the wisdom of her siblings for retreating from the world. If they could see the pain and anguish these diseases caused, surely they would return and eradicate the pain from the world.

The thought made her pause once more. Had the King priest of Istar thought along a similar line? She sighed. Above all things, she understood the need for balance and although it pained her to see those she cared for in pain, she also knew it was a necessary thing.

"You're very brave for helping these people," she said softly as they reached the next door.

"What choice is there?" There was that bitterness again and she shook her head.

"There is always a choice Raistlin," she said. "I'll help you while I am here, just tell me what you need and I'll do what I can."

"Are you not frightened of catching the disease?" he asked as he pushed the next door open. She shook her head.

"What do you think?"  
"I think there is far more to you than you're telling me," he replied before he entered the room. She blinked; both pleased at his astute observations and a little scared at what they may implicate in the future. Without another thought, she entered the house. This one was as dark and sick rid at the last. The smell was overpowering and she took shallow breaths so as not to gag on the stench. Despite the revulsion he must be feeling, Raistlin tended to the inhabitants as he had the last one. He made a gesture at the fire, which had died in the grate and she knew what to do. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to light a fire without magic. There were plenty of logs, and she built them up so it looked like a fire, but she was unsure what to do next.

One sideways glance at Raistlin told her he was busy tending to the youngest member of the household. With a quick gesture and a muttered word, a small spark danced over her fingertips. Extending them, she flung it at the grate and the logs burst into flames. Moments later, a hot fire roared and the room began to heat. Snatching up a kettle of water, she placed it into the flames and waited for it to boil. When she turned around, he was staring at her, a contemplative look on her face.

"You saw that didn't you," she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to let it go?"

"For the moment," he replied before turning back to the sick child in the bed before him. The water began to bubble and she used a cloth to remove the kettle from the fire. Pouring water into the mugs filled with herbs, she assisted with the making of the soothing tea that would aid these poor victims. Administering it to this family was far easier than the elderly woman and it wasn't long before they were bidding them goodbye and returning to the walkway. The moment the door was shut, he looked her up and down curiously.

"Go on, ask."

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, "Will you be able to answer any of my questions?" he asked. She shook her head sadly.

"No Raistlin," she whispered. She took a step closer to the young mage and had the audacity to run her slender fingers through his soft auburn hair. She looked into his shrewd blue eyes for a moment and saw his thoughts flick passed them, "There will come a time when you have the answers but I cannot give them to you." His eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth and back again, her heart began to gently pound and he took a step towards her. They were so close, they were almost touching.

"If I kiss you, will to turn to mist and disappear again?" he whispered.

"Not until after dark."

Before she knew what was happening, his mouth was sealed over hers, his tongue pressed into her mouth and she was lost. The burning urgency had never been present before and her hand tightened on his hair. Gripping it at the base of his neck, she invited him deeper into her mouth. He leaned into her, placed his arms on the small of her back and drew her against him. Their bodies flush together; he continued to plunder her mouth. Gone was the gentle explorations of before, in its place was this fierce, fiery passion that she'd never experienced. Heat burned through her veins, threatening to ignite her very being. The mingled taste of their essences teased her and when his lips left hers; her breath was ragged and broken. Her lips tingled with the effort of his kissing and the way he looked at her made her stomach to some sort of backflip. She gave him a look that contained her desires and he ran a hand through her red flames.

"You're capable of feeling passion then?" he whispered. She noticed his voice was a little husky and she knew she was the cause of it.

"Of course!" When she regarded him, she wanted nothing more than to tear what he was wearing from his body and… and then what? She realised she had no real knowledge of what came next but she knew she wanted to find out. A strange pulse had begun between her thighs and it was bliss, yet slightly uncomfortable at the same time. She wondered whether the same happened to him. By the gleam in his eye, it had. "What now?" she asked. His pupils had dilated and his warm breath brushed against her cheek.

"I still have several houses to visit," he said. He didn't pull away from her arms however and she found herself reluctant to release him. A quick nod showed he had understood. Neither of them moved. "The sooner we're done…" His words trailed off and she smirked, knowing what it was he was thinking. They dropped their arms at the same time and turned to walk along the planks to the next house.

The hours they spent tending the sick in town passed as quickly as the blink of an eye. Luni found they worked well together, she followed his every instruction and those they saw were grateful for the care. By the time they were done, the sun had begun its descent to the horizon. They had plenty of time before she had to go but it didn't seem like long enough. It never did. As soon as Raistlin had dropped off his healing gear at his house, he threw another bag over his shoulder and laced his fingers in hers. There was no need to ask what was in the bag; it contained his spell book and other items essential for his craft.

"Are you going to tell me what you've learned?" she asked.

"I may do," he replied. They descended the gangplank and found themselves on ground level once more. "Is there any point" he added when they were out of earshot of anyone else.

"Sure."

"You already know what is in the pages of this book," he said. The dust from the road lifted as they walked, making her eyes a little watery.

"What makes you think that?" she asked as she wiped her eye. He fell silent, contemplating her for a long moment. She shifted, his intense gaze seemed to pierce her mind and she wrung her hands together. The searing blue eyes, when they weren't full of passion, were rather frightening. She swallowed.

"Someone who can light a fire with a silent flick of their wrist must know all the rudimentary spells contained in this simple volume." When he spoke, his voice was soft but there was an iron quality just below the surface.

She straightened, he was right. She did know what was contained in that volume. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear it from you," she added, knowing that it was true. "I enjoy hearing you speak of the first passion in your life." He blinked a couple of times before leading her back to the familiar boughs of the tree they'd sat at before. The soft grass provided a comfortable cushion for them both and they settled down next to each other, their heads close enough to be touching. He pulled the spell book into his lap and proceeded to tell her all about the casting rituals he had learned and the new ideas he had invented.

"So, tell me about the sleep spell," she asked, pointing at the copious notes written in the margin. His hand was neat, angular and intelligent, easy to read although she waited for him to point it out.

"It's all about the sand," he said. The tips of his fingers brushed hers and she flushed, her heart beating a little quicker once more. "The finer the grade, the more potent the spell, I looked at the activation phrase and realised that…" he words trailed off and she blinked.

"What is it?"

"I used my brother as an experiment for it," he sniggered a little and she laughed too, "He slept better when I used the finer sand."

"I didn't think you were allowed to do such things," she said with a grin.

"I'm not," he gave a shrug at that and they both smiled. It felt good to be a co-conspirator in something and she knew she would keep his secret. She caught her lip between her teeth and flicked her eyes over his notes once more. His quick mind had improved a handful of the spells he had at his disposal and she admitted that she was impressed. Maybe she was a little biased about that but she truly believed that one day, he would become a powerful mage. If this was any indication to go by, he would achieve great renown in the future. Surely he would be due to take the test at the Tower of Wayreth soon. That was a day she would look forward to.

"What if you get caught? Are you not worried?"

"A little, but I think the improvements would warrant the risk," he said with a shrug. Their eyes met once more and she knew, without a doubt, that very soon they would be kissing again. The thought sent a hot shiver down her spine, his lips were delicious. He looked up into her eyes then and softly shut the book. Placing it to the side, without breaking eye contact, she watched him push his auburn hair back from his forehead.

She looked at his slender, fine boned hands once more. This time, she knew what it felt like to have them laced with hers, what it was like to have them thrust into her hair and the very warmth of them. Reaching over, she took his right hand and examined the palm, running her fingers over the hills and crescents. She reached his wrist and brought it to her lips, first kissing it, then running her tongue over the sensitive skin. A sharp intake of breath told her it had the desired effect so she continued.

When his other hand brushed her cheek, she looked up with a smirk on her lips. His face was a little flushed and his lips were parted. His breathing was a little forced too but that didn't seem to matter, the next thing she knew, their mouths were together once more, their tongues twining around each other's in a slow dance of passion. His subtle scent flowed over her as his robes rustled with his movements, sweetness from his floral spell components coupled with the less savoury ones merely serves to intoxicate her further. Why wouldn't they? They were essential for the magical art which was her complete world.

He whimpered into her mouth and she moaned back, he tasted divine. A hand curled into her hair once more and held her in place as he took more and more from her. The more he leaned towards her, the more she leaned back. Before she knew it, they were lying side by side next to each other in the soft, green grass. The way his slight weight pressed into her curves was delicious and she kept her mouth locked with his. When he pulled back, her breath was short, her heart pounded and she smirked. "You're so pretty," he said. It sounded a little awkward, even to her ears but as he ran the pads of his fingers over her forehead and into her hair, she could only flush.

"You make me feel funny," she said. He snorted out a laugh then and she blinked, "I mean, in a good way. Like… I don't know really, just… well, it's a warm feeling th-" He silenced her with his mouth and slowly lowered himself over her. He was so slender, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, she could feel his narrow ribs through the white apprentice robes he wore. Running her hands up his back, she could feel the ridges of his spine yet the strength in which he kissed her was undeniable. It was a passion that she returned fully yet she gasped when he shifted to be between her thighs. She arched her back into him, pushing her soft breasts into his hard chest and he pinned her to the ground with his body.

Parting her thighs to allow him to settle, she continued plundering his mouth. She found him all angles and bones and hardness. There was sharpness to his body that was infinitely attractive, as her hand grazed his throat, she could feel both the life pulse and the thrum of magic just beneath the surface. The way they fit together seemed so natural, as though this was meant to happen. Maybe it was. He broke the kiss and they moved together. Without thought, her hip jerked up and met his, the rigid hardness there startled her, "Raistlin…?" she whispered. He merely smirked at her and moved his hips along with her

Her vision blurred as his thigh brushed hers, as that hardness ground up against her soft flesh, "Gods," he whispered as the moved together in time. Luni nearly snorted out a laugh at his curse but the sensations were too encompassing. There was fire in her blood, emanating from the place between her legs that he was rubbing against. Her hand on his shoulder lowered, her fingertips digging hard into his back for leverage, feeling his ribs once more as his breathing picked up almost frantically, both of them shifting, rubbing, grinding. His breath was hot against her neck, shaky even as their fitful shifting finally found a rhythm to follow. Luni found herself wishing that there were less layers between them, that she could feel his bare flesh against hers and that she could taste him too. His trembling leg muscle was barely more than formless pressure yet still; there was the intense heat of their bodies. His breath against her neck hitched, caught, his hips stuttering. She thrust a hand into his thick auburn hair and drew his face up, wanting to see him. Blazing eyes were mere slits, his mouth half open and his hips jerked hard. "Raistlin?" she whispered.

For a long moment, he remained still; content to draw in long, even breaths. Slowly, he refocused on her and nuzzled into her neck, "Luni." He replied as his lips grazed her throat. Although she was unsure what had just happened, there was still a blazing fire raging through her body. "Stay with me," he said.

Even as he spoke, she felt the magic working on her, her form beginning to dissipate. "Wait for me," she answered. "You know I cannot stay," she whispered. He nodded and she sealed her lips on his once more. "Close your eyes." He did so and as the wind blew through her, she realised that she had grown rather fond of this particular being.


	5. Chapter 5

The sixth year Luni appeared in Solace, it was raining. It had never rained here before and as she looked up at the sky, water dropped onto her face. Looking down at her clothes, she noticed that she was dressed for cooler weather. Her usual summer dress had long sleeves now and was a heavier material than before. It was still red however and although the rain was slowly soaking it, she found she wasn't cold. She had also appeared much nearer the walkways that she had before. Climbing upwards, she knew where she was going. Luni had looked forward to this day so much during the past year, she wondered what he had learned and how he had improved on the spells he knew. The trick with the sand had impressed her and she smiled as she remembered their conversation.

She'd also had a long time to think about their other actions and she flushed when she remembered the other things they'd done too. The flush of heat, the searing kisses and the way they fit together had been magical in itself and she hoped they'd be able to explore the sensations further. When she reached his home, she found the door shut. Not unusual in itself, it was raining after all. She knocked but there was no answer straight away. She could hear some shuffling behind the door however and she waited patiently. When it opened, it was Caramon who answered. "Hullo?" It had been two years since she had seen the warrior and he had grown considerably in that time.

"Hello Caramon, is Raistlin home?" she asked. The big man frowned and turned his head back into the house. He heard a muffled voice before he turned back to her.

"Sure," he said and stood aside, allowing her to enter the room. It was pristine in tidiness and a fire was going in the hearth, unusual for this time of year. The door shut softly behind her and she could sense Caramon shifting his weight form one foot to the other. What was with him anyway? Her eyes fell on her companion, who sat huddled in a set of red robes… red… He'd taken the Test then, he was one of hers! She couldn't see his face as he had his hood drawn up over his head but she could see how he shivered and shook.

"Are you going to stand there gawping or do you have work to do?" he snapped. His voice was rasping, as though he had suffered a long cough and his tone was sharp.

"Uh, you'll be alright Raist?"

"Luni has visited me every year for the past six years, I will be fine."

"Sure Raist," Caramon muttered before he left the building. As soon as the door was shut again, she settled down on one of the chairs and waited for him to speak again. When he finally looked up and pushed his hood aside, what she saw shocked her. His hair was no longer the rich auburn she had loved so much but a stark white instead. His skin had transformed into a golden colour that made him look slightly jaundiced but worse of all was his eyes. No longer the vibrant blue; they were a golden shade instead. His pupils had turned into the shape of hourglasses and hers widened.

Once before, a mage had been given this curse. Raelanna's eyes now looked back at her from the face of one she had come to love. They saw time as they affected all things. Death and decay would be his constant companion from now on. Sadly, she shook her head. When she looked up, she found that he was starring. Starring intently. At her. "You're not dying." His voice was still a bare whisper and she leaned forward in order to hear him properly.

"No," she said. The implications of his eyes meant that he would now see her as she truly was, there was no hiding the fact that she was immortal, no hiding that she was Lunitari, goddess of neutral magic. A part of her felt the loss of something then, her secret would be his to keep as well now and she felt as though they had aged somehow. Grown old in that one moment of clarity, "I shall never appear old to you, never die, never decay nor become something terrible to behold," she said. "Do you know me now?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed and he regarded her coolly for a while. Eventually, he folded his arms over his chest and nodded, "I believe I do, yes."

"Do you understand?"

"I see the need for secrecy and the evasive answers to my questions were valid," he said. She rose from where she was sitting as he spoke and moved to sit beside him. From this distance, she could feel the heat coming from his body, something that had never been there before. It had a lot to do with the golden hue of his skin and she wondered why it had changed colour.

"Ask me anything Raistlin, I shall no longer hide the truth from you," she said. It was tempting to take his hand and give it a squeeze but she kept her own folded in her lap. Now was not the time for romantic gestures, it was the time for attention and explanations.

"Why this day?" he asked first. Of course he would ask that. One day in a year didn't seem much to her, the time in between visits passed in a blink but for him, it would have been a terribly long wait.

"More than a few years ago, my cousins managed to rope me into a bet," she said. Her cheeks coloured at the memory before she continued, "We were watching the progress of a young mage as he learned about the magic of Krynn. I said that he would remain the colour he was. He had a kind heart yet he was quick tongued and somewhat bitter for his years. He was a red robe at the time. My cousin took the bet and said he would walk her path before long. A deal was struck and Sol made sure that it was a just bet. It was. Unfortunately, that red-robe fell to the black and then became a renegade. The result being that I was forced to walk Krynn for one day of the year as a mortal," she explained. He listened to her carefully as she spoke and remained silent long after she had shut her mouth.

"It was Magius wasn't it?" She frowned, "The mage you bet on."

"Yes, I believe that was his name," she nodded. "This is the day that I lost the bet initially," she added in order to answer his original question.

"Why here?" he asked. She frowned then, unsure what he meant. "Why did you appear in Solace those few years ago?"

"I don't choose where I go," she replied, "Well, not really. I was drawn to this place but for what reason I don't know. Perhaps you have something to do with it." He snorted at that and shook his head. The white hair was certainly different; it had lost its curl and was now fine, deadly straight and almost wispy. As though he had grown old overnight, this wasn't the only evidence of his turmoil.

"I doubt it," he added. His bitterness was evident and although he wasn't mocking her, she felt its sting all the same. She went to place her hand over his but he snatched it away. Opening his mouth to speak, his eyes widened and he started to cough. This wasn't the simple clearing of a throat she had heard before, this was a deep, consumptive hacking, wet and damaging in nature. She watched, helpless, as he struggled for breath, coughing and spluttering endlessly as he fought for air. As abruptly as the fit started, it stopped, leaving him gasping and weak.

"What happened to you?" she whispered when his breathing returned to normal. It took him a long while to speak, and when he did, his voice was a soft wheeze, nowhere near as strong as he had been before.

"This is a result of my Test." He paused there and appeared to be pondering something over in his mind, "I barely escaped with my life. I was tasked to fight a dark elf and although the innate response of my body was to resist the spell, hence the new colour of my skin, the fight left my body shattered, my health irrevocably broken," he sounded both saddened and proud at the same time.

"And your eyes?" her voice took on a hard tone, knowing the power of that curse and not approving of its use once more.

"An attempt to teach me compassion," he spat. Her eyes narrowed and she regarded the mage who had been nothing but kind to her over the past few years and shook her head. Looking intently at him, she realised that there was plenty that he wasn't telling her. She could find out by pushing into his mind and learning about whatever it was there but she thought that he would consider that rude so she refrained.

"Par-Salian had a lot to answer for," she muttered. It was a shame he belonged to her cousin, otherwise she would be tempted to have a word with him. Shaking her head, she regarded him. Sure, now he looked rather unusual but she found that the changes in his appearance hadn't changed how she felt towards him. She was desperate to let him know that as well but wasn't entirely sure how to do so. Words seemed like such a cheap manner of doing such things but how else could she get her message across. He had practically recoiled when she moved to touch his hand.

"I have this," he whispered. Her eyes followed his and she saw he had Magius' Staff. It leaned against the wall but was just within his reach.

"I'm not sure if that makes it alright." She held out her hand and he passed the staff to her. He didn't let go of it she noticed and she smiled, admiring his possessiveness, it was a dangerous artefact in the right hands and he was right to be protective of it.

"It helps," he replied. There was the ghost of a smile on his thin lips and she raised a brow a little. The wood was smooth beneath her hands and she stroked the wood, feeling the connection to the magic within instantly. It had many abilities and secrets but by the looks of it, he was yet to unlock them. That wasn't she was able to assist him with however so she handed the staff back with a soft smile.

"This will see you through some dark times Raistlin, may it serve you as loyally as it did its former master," she whispered. His eyes widened at her words but he remained silent.

"It's sentient then?"

"Partially," she replied.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" he asked. She shook her head. "But you know what it does?"

"Do you want me to answer that Raistlin? Why torment yourself with such knowledge?" she said. This time, when she took his hand, he let her and she gave it a squeeze. His skin was warm to the touch, in fact, it exuded a heat like it never had before and she registered that it came from a magical source. The innate response he had mentioned must also cause this extreme body heat. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I see your point," he said.

"How long have you been cooped up in here?" she asked, changing the subject completely. He blinked and pulled a bit of a face.

"Days, I've been unwell," he said.

"It would seem that you're always going to be unwell to some degree or another, we should go for a walk or something," she said with a grin. He smiled back at her then and she was reminded of the boy he had been. He placed the end of the staff on the floor and hauled himself to his feet carefully.

"Caramon says I should stay in and keep warm," he mused, "So I'll come along for some fresh air." She gave him a wink and headed towards the door. The air may not do much for him in the long run but she wanted to be out of the confines of the house for a while. Perhaps it would cheer him too. She also had an idea in her head she wanted to try out but they'd be unable to do so indoors.

Knowing that he was following behind her, she waited for him to leave the house and shut the door behind him. He didn't lock it and so she took his arm, more so that he could lean on her if he needed rather than for any desire for contact. Slowly, they made their way down the boardwalk to the warm ground and began walking towards their secluded spot by the lake.

"How did I know you'd bring me here?" he whispered.

"Because this place is special!" she replied simply. "I think about this place when I am not here even," she admitted. She flushed at the sentimentality of the admission and refused to look into his face. What would he think of her for such silliness? He made no comment however and merely nodded instead. When they arrived, she noticed that a rather large tree had come down over the past year and not been removed, it provided them with a place to sit and for that, she was grateful. She made sure that he was sat beside her before she took his hand again. "I came here because I want to try something and I know we won't be disturbed here," she said.

"Are you sure we couldn't have done that back at home?"

"What are you talking about?" she frowned. A little smirk played on his lips and she caught his meaning. Shaking her head, she flushed a little.

"No Raistlin, I didn't have that in mind…" Still, she leaned over and kissed his cheek while the opportunity presented itself and whispered, "Perhaps a little later." He twisted his head when she pulled away but she was unable to read the expression on his face.

"What do you want then?" he asked as he ran a gentle thumb over her knuckles.

"I want you to cast something while touching me," she said. He frowned a little at that, "I want to see what happens if you cast a spell. I have long wondered whether it would affect the potency of the spell or not. You are one of my followers after all and I wonder…" she trailed off the thought and let it sink in for a moment.

"I follow you," he said after a moment's consideration. "I don't have all that much memorised though," he added.

"What do you have?"

He fell silent for a moment, "I have something," he nodded. "But I need my right hand to cast." He added. When he stood, she moved to his left and took his hand. When he began concentrating, she shut her eyes. She could feel the magic within him, pulsing through his body almost as though it was blood. He almost glowed with it. She knew what he was going to cast before he even did it and as he released the spell, she felt a strange pull ripple through her. Opening her eyes, she watched a giant stream of magic pour forth from his fingertips and explode into a nearby tree. Blinking, she turned to him with a questioning look. He sank back onto the log and rested his hands in his lap.

"Was that better?" she asked. He nodded mutely and she grinned. "I thought so… how do you feel?"

"Not as exhausted as I should be, but weary none the less." She sank down beside him but kept her hand in his.

"We'll rest here for a bit then, you can me what it felt like," she said.

"Like my blood was on fire," he replied. "Not in a bad way, usually when I cast it's a hot tingle as I discharge a spell. This was like that but a much stronger sensation. I could feel you pulsing through my body as I spoke." His explanation made perfect sense to her and she nodded smugly.

"I thought that would happen, but thank you for letting me try," she said. He nodded and went to say something further but his voice was cut off by another coughing attack. He spluttered and hacked until his face was as red as his robes. She wrapped a hand around his back and moved it in a circular motion, hoping it would ease his struggling breaths. His spasm eased and he looked up into her troubled face.

"We need to head back," he whispered, "I could use some tea."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his body. Picturing his home, she focused and released her own magic, teleporting them back into the warm confines of his home. As soon as he had his bearings, he fixed up a strange herbal concoction that smelled vile. "It soothes my cough," he replied. She nodded and they sat silently for a long moment. She watched as his eyes began to roll and she took the cup from his shaking hands.

"Lie down Raistlin," she said softly.

"But you're here, I should stay awake," he whispered, even as he yawned. She placed a slim hand on his chest and just pushed him back onto the bed. There was nothing intimate about the gesture but she leaned over him anyway and placed her soft lips on his thin ones. "Don't…" he whispered.

She leaned back and settled beside him, "Sorry," she said.

"I haven't the energy to respond," he said. She shook her head softly and wrapped her arm loosely over his waist.

"Don't worry about that," she whispered, "Sleep now and dream. I won't be here when you wake but know that from now on, you walk within my light." She kissed his cheek again and he snorted a little in response. He nodded even after his eyes shut and slowly, he's breathing became long and even. She let her own eyes drift closed and she leaned her head on his shoulder and she too slipped into a doze. When her time came, she left without a sound, leaving his sleeping peacefully


	6. Chapter 6

When Lunitari arrived back on Krynn the following year, she didn't turn up in Solace. In fact, she wasn't sure where she was at all. The familiar green grass was absent, as were the beautiful Vallenwood trees. Instead, the ground as a churning quagmire, the mud deep and thick, there were no trees growing at all. The sky seemed dark somehow and everywhere she looked, there were tents. Grey tents, white tents, green tents. Everywhere she looked, there was chaos. Men moved to and fro, all armoured and all armed. They moved with purpose. She was forced to jump backwards when one of them charged straight through where she was standing.

"Don't know what you're doing here love but looks like you need to leave," he gruffed as he strode passed. She glanced down at her mud covered shoes and smiled, the slick feeling as it slid between her toes was divine and she shook her head, dismissing his rude words. She took another look around but she could see nothing familiar. Only more people dashing around. Pushing her red hair back from her forehead, she picked a direction and started walking in it. There were plenty more tents to see and a cold, cutting wind picked up. Shivering, her thin summer dress changed into a long, red robe not too dissimilar to mage robes.

Feeling far more comfortable, she continued walking in her chosen direction. The scent on the wind was that of horse and a few steps later found her at one of the pickets. Several animals were munching on some fresh hay. Stopping, she leaned over and held out her hand for one of them to sniff. A large brown beast looked up and snorted before nuzzling her hand. She patted the beast's long nose, running her hand over his graceful head. Footsteps behind her made her turn but a sharp voice stopped her.

"No time for petting the animal's Red!" The harsh voice of a man reached her ears and she turned around.

"Can I help you?" she said, her voice cold, her eyes narrowed. Before her stood a familiar middle aged man in red robes similar to her own.

"Now who in Lunitari's name are you?" The mage barked. She almost laughed but the severe look on the tall mage's face halted her breath.

"Master Horkin!" she said with a warm smile, recognising him finally. "Don't you know?"

"No." he said. His arms folded across his chest, he was attempting to look imposing. She was less than scared and raised a slender brow at him. He frowned for a moment before his face changed into a more pleasant one. "Yes," he said with a curt nod. "What can I do for you, Lady?"

"I believe you have a young man in your camp somewhere?"

"There are several," Horkin said drily. She looked around and smirked somewhat, appreciating the humour.

"This one wears the same colour as you and I," she said.

"You mean Red?" Horkin said with a nod, "Come on, with me Lady." He didn't seem all that surprised that she had asked for him, instead he turned around and she followed him. They walked back to where she had appeared and off in the opposite direction. She nodded at a couple of the soldiers, who inclined their heads back as she walked. They seemed a much friendlier bunch now she was accompanied by one of their own. There were tents being struck as they walked, boxes being loaded onto carts and crates being stacked up. "We're moving out today," he said when he saw her looking around with interest.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hope's End."

"A little city to the north." She was aware of it, although had never seen it himself. Horkin nodded before stopping outside a rather large tent.

"This is their tent," Horkin said. "Caramon will be out working. Red-" He stopped when a deep coughing sounded within the tent and she smiled.

"Is right where he should be." Horkin nodded and she pushed her way through the canvass flap, leaving the older mage in the cold wind. Raistlin was hunched over a steaming mug, several cloaks and a blanket thrown over his narrow shoulders. He looked thinner than ever and a pang went through her.

"Shut the flap Caramon," he snapped. She shut the flap behind her and crept up behind him. He was hunched over a large tome and busy reading, or appeared to be at least. "Caramon! Stop trying to be quiet and fix some water for my tea." Gently, she placed her slender hands on his shoulders and leaned over to see the book.

"I'm not who you think I am," she whispered. "But I will fix some water regardless." He jumped a little when she spoke close to his ear but showed no other sign of surprise. His golden hand found hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't sneak up on me," he said. She returned the pressure on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. Stepping backwards, she found the kettle and began heating the water.

"How are you?" she asked as it began heating.

He let out a deep sigh and his lips tugged upwards for a brief moment. "As good as I can be." When the water had boiled, she poured some into a mug and handed it to him. As he made his tea, she pulled up a chair and looked over at the book he had been studying.

"War magic?" she asked. He gave a curt nod before sipping the tea. "Does Horkin treat you well?"

"Well enough." He flicked soft white hair from his face, she smiled at him warmly.

"He is a tough man but his soul is pure," she said.

"He has taught me much. Most of it relating to how a mage assists in battle and the spell craft required." He looked down at the book once more and ran a slim hand over the pages. She followed his eyes and recognised the spell book he was studying. The gentle handwriting was from a mage who had died many many years before. Her spells had been unique at the time and Lunitari was glad her work lived on through her books, though she was damned if she could recall her name.

"Are you needed today?" she asked after he set his cup aside.

"There are no green fields to roam here Luni. No trees to sit under, nor quiet groves in which to make love. There is only mud, death and war." There was a bitter tone to his voice, deeper than it had been before and she frowned.

"We can go wherever we like," she said. With that, she rose and poked her head out of the tent. Horkin was barking orders at several young men, ensuring his things were loaded properly, "Horkin, I'm borrowing your mage," she shouted. He turned to face her and gave a brief nod.

"Bring him back by nightfall and in one piece." He replied before turning his attention back to the packing of his effects. She returned to the interior of the tent and grinned at her mage.

"You can't just appear and expect me to drop everything for you," he groused. Striding towards him, she took hold of his arm once more.

"But you do." Her grip tightened on his arm and she caught his eye. Refusing to lower her gaze, she stared into his hourglass pupils for a long time, a resolute expression on her face. "And we are going." With that, she focused her will and demanded they were somewhere else. When she opened her eyes, she found they were on the edge of a beach. A warm breeze gently tugged her hair from her face and she released her grip on his arm. A confused look crossed his face and he too took in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"If I would have to guess, somewhere near Palanthas," she replied. Reaching down, she took his hand and gently led him to the soft sand. "What we do here is up to you," she said. He followed her mutely for a while before stopping. His breath was heavy, she could hear him wheezing s she stopped.

"Why did you bring me here?" he hissed.

"I wanted to speak with you in private Raistlin, without the prying ears of others," she said.

"Why Luni?" he said, "What have we possibly got to talk about?" She dropped his hand and searched his face, unsure what the cause of this sudden bitterness was.

"Tell me the problem Raistlin," she said keeping her voice low. He didn't speak at first, instead flopped down on the sand and sucked in a breath. She popped beside him and waited, giving him the space he seemed to need.

"Our time together has been fun Luni and I think of you all the time. Do you understand me? All the time. The time we spend together isn't enough." His explanation caught her by surprise and she tilted her head to the side a little. "A year is a long time."

"Not for me…" she trailed off.

"No, not for you, but for me it is eternity."

"So, you'd rather not see me at all?" He shook his head and let out a sigh. When he leaned over, she felt his hand brush a lock of her red hair aside and brushed the skin of her cheek with his warm fingertips.

"Far from it, I want to see more of you. I want to be able to touch you, feel you close by… Physically be able to touch you for more than one day. To wake with you beside me." He let out a deep snort and shook his head, "But it's not going to happen. You cannot become mortal and I cannot become a god."

"Every time you cast a spell Raistlin, I feel you beside me," she replied after a moment, "The power you have here," she tapped his chest lightly for emphasis, "Is channelled through me. You cannot cast without me. I am a larger part of your life than you expect and I cannot tell you how that makes me feel." Her voice became hoarse and she coughed to clear her throat. A stiff lump had formed in her airway and she had trouble swallowing.

"How does it make you feel?" he asked.

"I don't understand it really. Sort of… warm. Tingling almost. I look forward to our meetings more than anything, I get a strange sensation inside the bottom of my belly," she said, "It fills me with a sense of joy and when I feel you casting, I'm overwhelmed with a deep sense of…" She waved her hand, unable to find the words to describe how it was she felt.

"I cannot feel you at all," Raistlin said when she didn't continue speaking, "I know you're there, I can see you in the sky at night but I never know you're there. Never feel your presence or anything." The bitter tone hadn't abated at all.

"Never?"

"That time when I cast touching you were like liquid fire flowing through my blood, I've never experienced anything like that since." He pocked the bottom of his staff into the sand between his feet before turning his face to look at her once more. "I want to feel that every time."

"I've no idea how to make that happen," she whispered.

"There has to be a way," he replied. She wanted to reach out and tuck a stray lock of white hair behind his ear, bury her head in his narrow shoulder and spend the rest of the day not worrying about such things but she also knew that it was the way of all humans to deal with these little problems first. A warm breeze tugged at her red robes and she let out a small sigh.

"I cannot say what it is currently Raistlin," she said. "I've… well, I've never felt this drawn to any of my followers before. Never as a bond like this been created and I dare not even think about what the rest of my family would think." His face darkened a little at this but she pressed on, "I'm not willing to give up and leave you be so I will think about it," she added.

"A year is a long time to wait for someone who isn't immortal." She nodded at his statement. Beginning to understand his anguish, she inched a little closer.

"I'll see what I can do, perhaps I can come and visit you more than once a year," she said. The thought sent a hot shiver through her and the bottom of her belly clenched. It was still a little startling when it did that but she found she was getting used to it, especially when he was involved. His face did seem to brighten a bit when she said that and she hoped it would be something she could do. Picking up his hand, she pressed it between her palms and smiled. "I would certainly like to do so," she added.

This time, it was him who brushed her hair from her face and smiled, the first genuine one she had seen during this trip, "Caramon and I don't intend to continue this campaign into the winter so we should be back at Solace by then."

"How is your brother?"

"As annoying and smothering as ever," he replied. When he didn't elaborate, she knew that line of questioning was closed.

"So tell me about being a war mage then," she said. He laced his fingers through hers and didn't speak for a moment.

"Mostly, it's wet and cold. Horkin has taught me a fair bit too. Would it be bad of me to say I'm looking forward to a fight?" he said eventually.

"Not at all," she said, "It's what you've been training for? How long have you been here?"

"About four months," he replied, "We were going to go last autumn but I got pitched into the river and caught sick," he said. He paused for a moment and she wondered whether he was going to have another one of those coughing fits he was now prone to. It seemed to pass however and he continued, "Baron Langtree accepted us as mercenaries and we've been training since. Caramon is a lot better at fighting and we were on our way to Hope's End before you brought me here."

"What's at Hope's End?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, just that we're going there to crush a rebellion." He replied. "The pay is fair and we desperately need the money." She ran her hand up his arm, tracing his slender arm with her fingertips in an idle manner. She heard him swallow but didn't stop, "There was no work back in Solace for either of us so we came here." Then he did start to cough. A deep hacking that sounded as though he was going to bring something up. It seemed to go on for a long time and when he finally did cease, she saw blood on his lips and hand. Pulling a piece of cloth from his pouch, he wiped it away before tucking it back in a pocket. He looked exhausted and she let the silence linger for a long moment. Content to gaze out to sea, she waited for the rattling in his chest to subside before she took his arm again.

"I can take you back if you want," she said. She tried her best to keep the disappointment from her voice as she spoke but knew she had failed at least to some degree. He shook his head before leaning against her a little.

"No, it's one day in a year, we may as well enjoy it," he said. She smiled at the thought and smoothed white hair from her eyes. The gentle, hot breeze from the sea sent wisps of sand across the beach and she wrapped her arm over his shoulder. "Are you going to kiss me again?" he asked. She noted how his eyebrow had raised and that little smirk had crept back onto his face.

"Would you like me to?" she turned her head a little so she could catch his odd eyes and raised her own brow. He reached up again and ran hot fingers over her cheek, catching her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Just because I cough and look the way I do, doesn't mean I'm not interested. I still feel everything I did before the Test." His voice was soft but there was no mistaking the hard message behind his words. The pressure on her chin increased, all she could do was look into his golden eyes.

"I never thought otherwise." Slowly, the gap between them closed. She could smell his sweet breath; feel his shallow puffs on her cheek. His lips parted but he paused, millimetres away from her mouth, "Are you going to kiss me?" she whispered back. There wasn't time for more words, his lips met hers and she realised that he had initiated this contact. This time, he was kissing her, taking from her what she had often given him. It wasn't the first time he'd done so but it was just as sweet. His grip on her chin didn't relent as he stole from her mouth. Her eyes drifted shut, time became meaningless once more and the only thing that mattered was his touch. She twisted her head to the side, wanting to get a better angle, wanting the kiss to deepen and become something more.

He broke the kiss in order to draw in some air and leaned his head against hers. When her eyes flicked open, his cheeks were flushed as they had been when he had been younger and his pupils dilated. "I want you," he said.

"I do too." There was nothing else to say. She could see the raw desire on his face and her blood thundered in her ears.

"Where?"

"Not here?"

He shook his head. The wind picked at her hair and he shivered. Understanding, she gripped his arm and hoisted him upright. Stepping into him, she placed her arms around his slender waist. When she felt his hands rest on hers, she whispered a single word. The next thing she knew, they were back in the tent at the encampment. Why they were there she had no idea, the army were meant to be moving so the tent would be coming down soon but she barely had control over her legs let alone where she teleported them.

His mouth robbed her of thought however and when his hand found her breast, she let out a low moan, "Shhh," he hissed glancing at the tent flap. "They hear everything!" As he explored her, she began her own explorations of his body. He was thin but what he did have was well toned, and strong. His chest was narrow, his breathing shallow and she moved from kissing his mouth to his neck, nipping at the apple in his throat as she moved. Catching her hand, he moved it lower, passed his abdomen to the hard spike of his desire. Carefully, she began to explore the stiff length and he stifled a whimper.

"Hey! Red! I don't know what you're doing in there but we need to move out!" The voice was Horkin. Raistlin rolled his eyes and she stepped away.

"Stay," he said, his voice still rough from the emotion pouring through his veins.

"Alright," she nodded, her word a mere choked breath. They both straightened their clothing and made for the flap, trying not to look as though they had been doing something sneaky.


	7. Chapter 7

Horkin gave them both a cursory glance, not noticing, or choosing not to comment on, their state of disarray. Luni knew they had nothing to be ashamed about so gave the other mage a cursory nod before turning her attention back to her companion. The sun was just passed the zenith, which meant they still had a good six hours before she would disperse. Raistlin coughed behind her, when she turned, she noted that his scowl was fixed back in place and she sighed. The moment they were out of the tent, a couple of soldiers moved in so they could strike it and get the army moving. Light hands on her shoulder startled her and she jumped.

"Come on, you heard him," Raistlin said with a jerk of his head. He slipped a golden hand into hers and led her away from the rest of the soldiers. She could feel Horkin's eyes on their linked fingers but found she didn't really care all that much. Let the old mage see, they had nothing to hide as far as she was concerned. It soon became obvious that he felt the same as he didn't let go either. Silently, they walked away from the hubbub and into a quieter spot.

When Raistlin stopped beside her, he began to cough. The deep hacking always sent a pang through her; she had no idea what to do to help ease this suffering. She was no healer; there was no clerical magic within her following; that was the realm of Paladine and as far as she knew, he'd not interfered on Krynn since the cataclysm. She'd seen something once though and moved to stand to the side of the spluttering mage. Gently, she ran a hand over his back as he coughed and choked. He made no sign of the contact helping but it was better than doing nothing.

It seemed to go on for eternity and when he finally straightened, he was wheezing and gasping for breath. Leaning on his staff, his face was pale; his skin had a slick sheen of sweat clinging to it. She remained silent, at his back for a moment, feeling every bone of his spine as she continued moving her hand. When she finally stopped, she looked at her hands and shifted her weight. She wanted to ask if he was alright but knew the answer already. A shiver passed through the mage at her side and she pulled a face. "You should be inside," she said. He nodded mutely, apparently unable to find his voice yet and she thought for a moment.

Then it came to her, where they could go and not be disturbed for a while, even if it was just so he could recuperate from this latest attack. She slipped her arm around his slender waist, stepped into his trembling form and mouthed the words. Moments later, they stood in the very centre of his home in Solace. There was a fire laid in the hearth ready for the twins return. This she left for him to light while she fetched water for tea.

As soon as the kettle was on, she sank into the chair near the fire, opposite her mage and smiled, "I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Why would I mind?" he asked. His voice was a cracked whisper. She fell silent as she moved in front of the fire and fixed a mug of tea for them both. Handing his up, she caught an expression in his eyes that had never been there before.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You pity me." It was a statement. His voice harsh and bitter. Luni wrapped her hands around the mug and returned to her seat, considering his words. He wasn't looking at her, just starring into the fire as though it had personally offended him.

"No. I don't," she said after a moment.

"Yes you do." He sounded petulant now and she knew he was trying to bait her. An incline of what he was feeling passed through her mind and she let out a sigh. Perhaps the embarrassment of having to rely on others was taking its toll on him, maybe the isolation he subjected himself to, that had been thrust upon him, she had no real idea what went on in his head and she wasn't going to push into his mind to find out.

"Let me tell you how I see it, from my standpoint, not as a mortal you understand but from the one who reigns and supplies you with you capacities," she said. It was the first time she had spoken in this manner and a strange sensation flowed through her. Sitting up straight, she waited for a moment, waited for his full attention. Raistlin turned his golden eyes towards her for the first time since they'd returned to his home and waited for her to speak.

"I do not pity mortals," she said. "You have such a fleeting existence on this land that it is an endless source of fascination for us. All of us, why do you think we are so interested in what you do with your short days. Why we're always meddling and interfering!" She let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "That you have decided to dedicate your life to furthering my cause is flattering. That you have done so to the detriment of your already weak health is humbling. You ask if I pity you. I say no, I say that I admire you for it." She fell silent and let him digest her words.

"Your cousins walk the land too?" he asked after a moment.

"Not as often, this was due to the loss of a bet after all," she said as a reminder, "However, they have been known to when the occasion demands."

An odd look passed over his face, as though he was filing this piece of information away for future reference, "Then you can choose when you do so?"

Luni didn't like where this was going and she let out a small sigh, "There are rules Raistlin," she said, "We cannot be here for more than a day at a time, as you well know and the longer we are here, the weaker we become, the strength of our followers wanes as we are unable to conduct our duties." It was a sort of explanation of what happened, she wanted to keep it as vague as she could, she had no idea who else would hear the information and although she trusted this mage completely, there were some that would abuse the knowledge.

The warmth of the fire permeated the room and she felt herself slipping back into the chair, felt herself returning to speaking to him as a friend, a lover even, rather than as the Goddess. Her green eyes met his golden ones and she offered him a smile, "Does that clear that up?" she asked. His expression was still thoughtful and he nodded slowly

"Yes," he said. There was approval in his tone and she let out a held breath. They lapsed into silence once more, content to stare into the flickering flames for the moment. Luni was startled when his hand reached out and touched hers. Turning her head to look at him, she noticed there was an odd expression on his unique features.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You've…never spoken to me in that manner before," he said. His voice was still cracked, broken and sore but he spoke none the less.

"Was it too much?" she asked. He shook his head and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Just a reminder of who you really are. I have no right to ask of you some of the things I demand," he said.

She leaned over and brushed a fine white lock of hair off his face and tucked it behind his ear, "Don't you?" she asked. "Would you stop?" He shook his head and she smiled, "And that in itself makes you unique." His breathing was still shallow, still light and fragile even after finishing the tea so she tugged his hand as she rose. "You need to sleep Raistlin," she said.

"No, I-" His voice was cut off by a light cough and she raised her red eyebrows in disbelief.

"Stubborn man," she grumbled, even as she led him from the living room and into the bedroom. He followed her without speaking this time, even allowed her to push him down onto the bed. Without a sound of protest, she removed his pouches and drew a blanket around them both.

"This wasn't quite what I had in mind earlier," he said as she settled against his back, circling her arm over his waist for warmth. She buried her nose within his long grey white hair and chuckled.

"I will be here when you wake," she whispered.

"You will?"

"Yes my mage, now sleep, gather your strength as best you can," she said. He shifted in the mattress for a moment, wrapping the blanket over his thin shoulders and shut his eyes. It wasn't long before his breathing became long and even. She couldn't help notice that when he slept, the cares on his yet young face seemed to melt away, the sardonic lines that had begun to form around his mouth fled, leaving him looking peaceful and care free. She laid her head down on the pillow beside his and thought about trying her hand at this whole sleeping business. She'd never done it before, never having the need to and so wondered what all the fuss was about.

Snuggling close to Raistlin, she shut her eyes and waited for the unknown of sleep to take over. Not a lot happened. Forcing her eyes to remain shut, she then concentrated on her breathing, letting the air flow in and out her lungs at the same pace as the mage. Nothing happened. Perhaps it wasn't as easy as it looked. Although looking at the sleeping Raistlin would has told her otherwise. She tried again, shutting her eyes and trying to block out all the thoughts that seemed to flow through her. Honestly, she did try but it just didn't seem to want to happen, instead, she listened to the sounds of the birds singing happily in the early summer sunshine. They were going about building their nests and tending to their young as all creatures did at this time of year and the sound was joyful.

The inhabitants of Solace too were coming and going, she could hear their voices, softened through the woodwork and their footsteps on the walkways outside. A couple of them had gathered outside the door for a conversation, they spoke of nothing more exciting than how the weather had turned for the better and that the harvest was sure to be bountiful. Simple things that would be more than mundane to the mage sleeping by her side, yet to her, held such wonder and fascination, these were the small things that seemed to keep the world turned. A warm smile spread over her face and she felt that bit closer to the pulse of the world.

Turning her eyes back to the young mage who had thoroughly caught her attention, she had to resist the temptation of touching his fine, long lashes as she did not want to wake him, not yet anyway. Tilting her head as she leaned over him, she wondered what it was about him that had snagged her affections. She wasn't one for giving them lightly but this one seemed to be able to command them at will. Never before had she been so taken by a mortal. Perhaps she never would be again. "What is it?" he whispered as one of his golden eyes cracked open. She regarded him as his eyes flickered open and her own narrowed a little, not in anger but more in contemplation.

"Raistlin, I think you're beautiful," she said. The self-derisive snort that followed wasn't what she expected to hear and she frowned. "No, I mean it." He shook his head and twisted so he lay on his back, looking up at where she was propped on her elbows. There was something utterly delicious about the way his hair thudded onto the pillow, about how he looked at her as though she was something tasty. His slender hand reached up and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I may be many things, but I am not beautiful Luni," he said. She thought about arguing the point, making him understand how he appeared in her eyes but knew that he would never believe her. The damage of his early years had been done and there was no coming back from that. Not sure what else to say, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"You are to me," she whispered. He smiled as he returned her kiss, his too warm hand reaching up to push into her hair. He looked at her with a sort of wonder on his face, as though he hardly understood what it was that she said. He didn't seem to have anything else to say to that, so she resumed the attentions she had been forced to abandon earlier. Her gentle fingertips were not met with any resistance at least, only a slight quickening of breath.

"Luni, what are you doing?" There was no bite to his words, just curiosity at her touch. Perhaps a flicker of the old nervousness creeping back again, she found it impossible to believe that no one had been this close to him before.

"Relax Raistlin," she said. His hand brushed the skin of her shoulder where it met her neck and a shiver tickled down her spine, "Let me get to know you." With that, she pushed the folds of his red robes aside, finding the tunic underneath. She should have known he would have been bundled up in all those layers, seeing how the cold always affected him. This, she tugged up before sliding her hands up over his ribcage; she could feel each and every one of them but found that it didn't matter. The whimper that escaped his thin lips and the tightening of his grip told her she must be doing something right.

Leaning forward, she placed a wet kiss on the soft spot just above his navel. His skin tasted static, tingly, as though it fizzed and she realised that it must be the magic that infused every aspect of his being. "I can taste your magic," she giggled when she twisted her head to catch his eye.

"What?"

"Your skin, I can taste your magic on it." His hands tugged on her shoulder then, drew her up once more so he could claim her mouth. The heat of his searing mouth fixed her, and she once more knew the complete abandon of passion. His unique scent punctuated his every movement, the smell of their art merely added to the fever of their collision. Before she knew it, she'd willed every stitch of their clothing onto the floor beside them. The surprise on his face made her chuckle a little but she hastily pulled the covers back over them so he wouldn't get cold.

"How did you..?"

"There are a lot of things I can do that you don't yet know about," she chuckled, "Not all of them for nefarious purposes either," she added when she spotted the unconvinced expression on his face. Then it was his turn to do a little exploring of his own, gentle, warm fingers brushed along her collarbone to her shoulder and back, dipped in at the clavicle and along the other side. His skin was soft against hers, the contact she had somehow craved and not known it.

His hand then pushed against her shoulder, tipping her onto her back. A giggle escaped her lips and he swallowed it with a kiss. He followed her and she shifted so he nestled between her hips, the ends of his hair straggled and brushed against her cheeks and for a long moment, the only thing he did was look down into her eyes. Her thighs parted and he shifted. Heat flowed through her when she felt him nudging between her legs. "Raistlin…" she whispered. She raised her legs, cushioning his bony hips with her thighs, a most delicious noise escaped his lips and she tucked the stray hair behind his ear.

"Luni," he said. It sounded as though he were asking her, making sure that this was alright. She responded by wiggling against him. Then he shoved forward; there was a build-up of pressure, a moment of resistance and then he was there, the blazing flesh seemed so thick and huge and it was all she could do to breathe. His eyes were as wide as hers, she felt his heart racing, his breath shallow; a dangerous wheeze in the back of his throat.

"A… Are you..?" It was a bit difficult to talk in that position and although his eyes were wide, she saw no fear in them. He nodded, holding still for the moment, weight resting on thin arms. She lifted her hip a little; his hand dug into the sheets and he let cry a strangled moan.

"Just…" he hissed resting his head on her shoulder. She seemed to understand his meaning and so remained as she was. Her hands ran over his arms, trying to stop them from trembling, trying to lend him some of the strength his body lacked. Slowly, he drew back. She let out a held breath, it was as though he was going to drag everything within her out with him and for a moment, she was fearful he would. Then he pushed forward again. The onset of sensation threatened to overwhelm her, her breath hitched but he paused again and she saw the effect was the same on him.

"Do that again," she whispered. He smirked down at her but complied with her wish. The waves of different feelings flowed around her, through her, taking her somewhere she had never been before. Her back arched to meet him this time and then, there was no stopping. Picking up speed, they found a rhythm that suited them both, quick and hard and fast until both were hot. The mingled sound of their breathing and the impact of flesh on flesh filled the room.

"I… I can't…" His words trailed off and he caught her lips in a rough kiss, "Too…tight, can't stop." His passion rough voice was all it took after the rough grind of their bodies, she arched further and tensed. The sensations that bombarded her were divine and before she could stop, she was jerking beneath him, clenching hard. His harsh shout joined hers as her jerked finally, his eyes glazing over.

Her arms wrapped around his slender chest loosely as they slowly came back down to each other. He collapsed onto her, tangling their hair and mingling their sweat once more, his breathing hissed in and out of his lungs and she feared he was going to have another coughing fit. It seemed to alright however as he pressed dry lips to her temple.

They laid there, content to breath for many minutes, the shadows lengthening across the ceiling showing that the sun was beginning to sink beneath the horizon. When he shifted, she pulled him close so his head rested easily on her shoulder. His wheezing didn't seem to want to settle and he moved onto his side to try and ease the congestion. Soothing his hair against his head, she pressed her lips to his forehead with a smile. "Is it always like this afterwards," she whispered.

"You tell me," he replied. His voice was little more than a soft breath on her cheek and she tilted her head a little. "Never been here before." He added when he sensed her confusion. She let the subject slide then, not wanting to face that fact. "If I sleep, will you be here when I wake?"

"You have until the dawn, I need to take you back to Horkin anyway," she added. He nodded.

"Ah yes, and brother dear," he said, the sneer evident in his tone. She ran a hand down his cheek and let out a sigh, wanting to stay more than ever. He sat up then and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. She followed suit, noticing for the first time that there was fluid between her legs; how curious. Must be a mortal thing. She watched him pull his clothing back on, his back to her and she was once again struck by his graceful movements. "Might as well get going," he said.

She rose then and dressed, noticing the clipped tones he was using. It was because she was leaving. She was touched that he didn't want her to go but a little hurt by the way in which he showed it. As soon as they were both dressed, she stepped into him again and drew him into a warm embrace. He froze for a moment but soon relaxed, folding his red clothed sleeves around her. Looking up into his golden eyes, she could only smile, "Thank you Raistlin," she said. He looked puzzled at that but bent his head to kiss her regardless.

The moment their lips broke apart, she willed them back to where Baron Langtree's army was now camped. It did not take them long to locate Caramon, who was becoming frantic with worry and settle him down again. He looked suspiciously at them both but said nothing. Luni reiterated her promise to stay until the morning and so curled up beside her mage when they retired. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, she soothed his white hair back, trying to ease whatever it was that bothered him so. The time sailed passed however, and before long, she was forced to press her lips to his once more in farewell.


End file.
